The Telekinetic Immortal
by Unlimiter
Summary: Andrew never dies, but miraculously survives and starts to do things his way. Matt the altruistic good guy opposes Andrew on his quest to havoc featuring a dynamic of Professor X and Magneto. While their powers continue to grow and become stronger. NO Slash. M for future who knows.
/*

Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction, but I am an avid fan of chronicle and Limitless and have noticed the lack of fanfiction for these great movies and a tv adaptation. Therefore, I started writing this story in tribute to Chronicle, but if Andrew survives. I also don't have a clear idea of where I may take this so please comment and post any suggestions you may have. I was thinking of a clash between the altruistic good Matt and the cynical dark Andrew like to opposing forces that are still friends but supreme adversaries to their fight for their individual goals. I am thinking a Professor X and Magneto relationship. Anyway here is what I got so far with more to come periodically.

*/

Chapter 1

"Is he down!" screamed a police officer standing next to the body of unidentified target #1 impaled by a spear after unidentified target #2 flew away.

(Andrew's POV)

I can't see and why do I feel so empty, as my mind worked over everything that happened. Thinking about how Matt impaled and killed me to save some worthless humans made my rage burn hotter than ever, but am I dead now? I continued to ponder in this limbo state reviewing everything I felt, and then I saw a glimpse of my subconscious clumsily pushing blood throughout my body just enough to sustain my life.

After what felt like a few hours I could feel the spear come out of my chest and I could start feel my body in unimaginable pain and beginning to feel myself slowing awakening. After about an hour and the feeling of me in a bag my eyes finally opened and I could feel minimal body functions with a gaping hole in my chest. That is when I began to notice the lack of oxygen and it slowly draining more, so I used my telepathic powers to great anguish to all the strain I put it under before and blew the bag open and a hole threw the roof of the van transporting my body. "Unidentified target #1 ALIVE! And Flying away repeat Unidentified target #1 ALIVE! " I heard as I flew away as fast as I could high into the air and then beelined to the north to get as far away as possible to examine and heal my serious injuries.

Flying threw the air to some desolate place in Canada I couldn't help my fascination that I was still alive especially now that I literally have no heart. I tried to find it in the huge gaping hole in my chest but it must have been speared out of me or something and I can't feel it beating any more. Finally, I saw a cave deep in the Canadian woodlands, and entered to find it empty. I laid up against the wall and started to prob my body with my mind to try and make sense of how I am still alive. This lasted for a couple hours of tedious and slow probing and sensing to make shape of how and what is happening and I was shocked to discover that my mind was subconsciously pumping blood through my veins without my heart. I tried to control it to see if I could help but found that my mind somehow in effort to self preservation would not let me do anything to the process, but I did notice that it was attempting to hold the different veins in place without any distortion to them as before I was skewered. I found that that they were very slowly healing together from how close they were concocted together, so I found myself working on actively holding them together in hope of their healing fast.

This went on for three days feeling them heal over, but I was becoming weaker and weaker with no food to feed myself and minimal water I grabbed to come to me to sustain myself. It was paying off by the fourth day I could feel the threads gradually holding together by themselves. It is then at around afternoon that it hit me how hungry I was, but in a stroke of luck that evening while contemplating leaving with my still weak body not knowing if I could survive the journey when a deer came to the entrance of the cave where I instantly killed it. After that I picked up a decently sharp stone to gut the deer and then cover it in a weak invisible barrier to try to preserve it for later while I floated a piece of raw deer meat and ate it all much to the delight of my starving stomach. After that two weeks passed by slowly savoring as little deer meat I could to survive for longer healing time.


End file.
